My life for yours
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: An accident on an icy balcony ends Tala up in the hospital, will he survive? Why does Kai blame himself when he wasn't even there? And who's Candy? R


_This is just something that started out as two words then progressed into something more, I never ment for it to become this long but it seems to have a mind of its own._

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny, you no touchy. As you can clearly see I do not own beyblade, I do however own some 'Watties, Creamed Rice' that I brought, and its 99 fat free. Yummy.

**Warning:** Contains some not nice scenes, and maybe some grammer and spelling mistakes. Sorry.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Jade one of the checkout girls at my work, cos we had a right little giggle the other night while working the closing shift.

* * *

_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand.  
_

Tala lent on the railing of the third story balcony of Kai's house, that over looked the gardens. He sighed wistfully as the harsh Russian wind wipped at his hair and layed goosebumps along his skin, even under the four layers he was wearing.

Looking over the landscape made him feel depressed, it was all dead flowers and brown grass, that which wasn't covered in a thick blanket of snow. He shuffled his feet that were starting to ache in his boots, he probably shouldn't have put on five pairs of socks but it was freezing, so cold you could throw water into the air and it would freeze before it even got halfway to the ground.

He let out a sigh, his breath frosting in the air in front of him. He stared at it transfixed before blowing out more air, he smiled sadly before hanging his head dejectedly. He had hoped that in crashing Kai's house he would be able to get out of the depression he suddenly found himself in.

But Kai wasn't even around, he kept dissapearing and sometimes wouldn't appear for hours, days even. It got him a little bit worried, but he was so caught up in his own self pity that he didn't bother much with it.

His arms slid out from underneath him on the slick surface of the railing jolting his body downwards and catching his chin on the wooden rail.

It connected with a sickenly crunch that jarred his entire body making his head snap back painfully as he crumpled to the frozen concrete floor of the balcony. His head connected with the corner of a table and he knew no more.

XxXxX

Kai entered his house whistling softly to himself as he swung his keys around his index finger. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs sharply, cocking his head to one side he strained his ears, there was no sounds in the house. No thumping of Tala's music, no clacking of keys on the computer. Nothing.

Frowning Kai ran up the stairs, 'maybe he's gone for a walk.' Even as he thought it he knew it wasn't to be true, no one in their right mind would go walking in this weather. '**he's not in his right mind though is he' **a voice whispered in his mind. "Shit" Kai forced his legs to climb faster as he pratically flew up the stairs to the third floor.

All the while he mentally berated himself for not seeing it, for not realising that his best friend needed him. Every sign that Tala had shown letting him know he needed him suddenly seemed so clear so obvious that it made him feel foolish to not have noticed them before.

He tripped on the last step sending himself sprawling on the floor, growling he pushed himself up and half ran half tripped his way down to Tala's room. 'please let him be alright' those words became his mantra as he made his way down the hall, It seemed longer and harder then it really was, like he was trying to run through treacle down a 100ft hallway.

Reaching Tala's door he tried the handle, locked. "Fuck!" He pounded on the door making the whole frame shake, "Tala! Open the goddamn door." No answer, he growled low in his throat, "TALA!" He roared. Still stony silence on the otherside of the door.

Kai's body shook with rage and fear, rage at himself for not noticing Tala's predicament, and fear at loosing his best friend.

His head connected with the door resounding in a solid thump as tears came to his eyes, shutting them tight he tried to stop the flow of tears, but in closing his eyes all he could see was Tala's body lying in a pool of his own blood. Openening them sharply he pounded uselessly on the door for a few seconds.

Taking a few steps back he braced himself and kicked the door beside the handle as hard as he could, the wood cracked and broke and the door swung open. The impact of the kick travelled up his leg to his spine making him grit his teeth as tremers coarsed through his body.

Once the shocks had died down enough so that he could move he walked hurridly into the room, his crimson eyes scanned quickly, thoroughly. The room was too tidy, too tidy for Tala. Something was seriously wrong. Usually by now Tala would have taken over the whole house with his stuff flung everywhere.

A cold breeze wrapped itself around him and proceded to find every openeing to get underneath his clothes to dance along his skin. He shivered as he looked towards the french doors that were wide open, 'why didn't I notice that when I first came in?'

The white netting curtains fluttered and danced in the wind, twining like lovers around the curtains on either side.

It took him a full minute before he could actually move towards the balcony, too afraid of what he might find. His legs moved slowly as if they were heavier then they really were. He got to the edge and looked out across the grounds hoping to see Tala walking back towards the house. No such luck.

He moved to step out onto the balcony but something made him look down first, his eyes widened in shock and fear. Taking a step backwards he knelt beside the prone figure of his best friend and checked for a pulse, it fluttered weakly, irreguley against his fingertips. Tala's pale skin was turned gray his lips were shades of purple and blue. His skin was icy to the touch.

Running back into the room Kai grabbed the comforter off the bed and ran back to Tala, kneeling down he wrapped it tightly around Tala's prone body. Pulling out his cell phone he flipped it open and dialed the emergency number, after hurridly giving his address and yelling at them to just hurry the fuck up and send an ambulance out, he carefully dragged Tala's body inside the house were it was warmer.

After shutting the french doors he piled blankets ontop of him and pillows behind his head, and paced frustratedly as every minute that passed the ambulance hadn't shown up.

Suddenly it was as if time had speed up, everything was happening way too fast, the paramedics had arrived and pushing him out of the way set to work on Tala, they then had him wrapped in a shiny silver blanket to seal in body heat or something he wasn't really listning. He barely remembered telling them Tala's details and how he had found him. They were carrying him down the stairs strapped into a stretcher. Next second they had him loaded him into the ambulance and were off speading towards the hospital.

Kai stared blankly after the ambulance, it had all happened too fast. He wanted, no needed to know that Tala was going to be alright, but he was unsure weather or not he wanted to go to the hospital. He had never liked them, all that white and the sterile smell made him flash back to his days at the abbey. And yet he found himself pulling his keys out, shutting the door, getting into his car and driving towards the hospital.

He blinked and found that he was standing just inside the hospital doors, frowning he tried to remember actually getting out of the car and found that he just couldn't.

Shaking it off he moved slowly towards the information desk and inquired about Tala. They told him he was in the intensive care unit, he nodded and walked off towards the elevator stonily. He wasn't quite sure what to think, pressing the button he waited impassively. His mind a jumble of thoughts, he let them whirl and move about, he wasn't sure he wanted to think on any one thought right now.

The elevator arrived with a ding that brought him reeling back to himself, he moved slowly, akwardly into the small confines as if he had mentally lost the ability to walk. He pressed the button for the second floor and waited for the jarring sensation to pass.

The doors opened almost too quickly, he stepped out into the semi busy hallway and walked robotically down towards the information desk situated in the middle of the wing. Again he asked about Tala stonily and was directed over to a curtained off area, the nurse gave him sympathetic looks and even patted him on the arm as she left him standing outside the curtain.

'ok you can do this Kai, all you got to do is open the curtain, thats all, take a step and then close it. Its not that hard so why can't I move?' Kai took several deep breathes as he slowly brought a hand up to grasp the thin flimsy scratchy material of the curtain. Pulling it open he stepped through and flung it shut behind him, the rings holding the curtain scratched along the metal bar almost painfully. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall, not looking at the bed.

He swallowed past a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, closing his eyes he tried to ready himself to see Tala lying in the bed, but that same damned image taunted him, Tala lying in a pool of his own blood, ceruluen blue eyes wide open and opaque, full of death.

Opening them he took a breath and turned his eyes towards the bed, he choked on a sob. Tala's skin was shallow and grey, his eyes were closed, tubes, wires stuck out of him, monitoring him, replenishing him. The blue paper gown looked out of place on Tala's suddenly frail form.

With shaky hands Kai reached out to touch one of Tala's hands, it was ice to the touch and Tala didn't stir. Feeling his knees start to wobble Kai sat heavily in a chair conveniently placed beside the bed. He rested his arms on his knees as he tried to suck in oxygen, lifting his head he looked at Tala. 'how could I have missed this Tal? How could I have taken you for granted? I'm so sorry.'

He clutched Tala's hand in his not knowing what else to do, the sky had grown dark and he figured it would be about 4:30 in the afternoon. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stared at Tala's prone figure, the only movement came from his chest which rose everytime the machine pumped air into him.

Standing up he paced the small space along the length of the bed, standing at the head of it he placed a hand in Tala's hair. "Come on Tal, wake up. I promise that i'll be there for you more, I'll help you get through whatever it is you need help with. Come on Tal, just wake up, I'm so sorry that I didn't realise how much you needed a friend. How much you needed me."

Tears came to his eyes blurring his vision and running down his cheeks, "Tal" his voice came out in a choked whisper. "Dont leave me."

"I would give my life for yours. To just know that you are alive and that you are ok."

He growled out and punched the wall above Tala's head, the sound of the curtain scraping along the metal pole made him turn angry, pain filled eyes onto whomever had dared to interupt him.

His glare fell upon a blonde girl about a head and a half shorter then him dressed in a pink and white striped dress.

She smiled up at him cheerily as she moved into the small curtained area, she walked over to the other side to where he was and took the books and magazines that were on the bedside table off and returned them to a cart that was waiting outside the curtain. She returned a second later with a vase filled with red roses. The smell permeted his sences almosted making him gag.

It was as if she had read his mind for she turned a look on him before she removed the vase and came back with another one filled with purple peonies with a black centre. She smiled at him, "I'm not usually suposed to put these flowers out, as some people think there too depressing, but I like them better then the roses, roses just clog up everything with their smell and make it hard to breath."

Kai nodded and looked back down at Tala, "I just want him to be alright." He wasn't aware he had spoken aloud until she answered him. She placed a hand over his that had come to rest in Tala's hair. "He will be ok," She said softly, he looked up sharply and glared. She removed her hand and held them both up infront of her in defense. "Look im sorry, but he will be ok, whether its in this life or the next, he will be ok."

"There is no next life" He ground out harshly, "Sure, if you dont believe in it. Sometimes all it takes is a little faith." Kai snorted derivishly. "You don't believe in faith?"

"What has it ever done for me?" She tilted her head to the side and regarded him through bright green eyes. "What have you ever done for it." She countered. Kai looked away from her, 'What use is faith if you cannot see it, cannot hear it, cannot feel it.'

She spoke softly as if she had read his mind again, "faith is not something you have to see, hear or feel, faith is something that is just there. It just is."

He regarded her through stony eyes. "Whats your name?" She smiled softy at him, "Names are not whats important right now, but you can call me Candy."

He nodded letting it be for now, Candy looked down at Tala and placed a hand in his hair and smoothed it down, leaning down she placed a kiss to his forhead. Standing up she moved over to the curtain and shut it behind her without another word.

Kai frowned, 'That was weird.' He looked back to Tala, who's eyes were open and saying 'I forgive you. Goodbye'

Tala's eyes closed and his body arced upwards as a seizure rippled through him. Machines started beeping wildly, Kai flung open the curtain. "Nurse!" He yelled out his voice hoarse. Doctors and Nurses ran into the small space and he was pushed to one side.

He couldn't see through the throng of medical personal, he didn't know what was happening but hew swore he saw Candy, the girl who had argued with him standing beside Tala at the head of the bed, but she was taller then he and everyone else. And no one seemed to mind that she was there.

He frowned and shook his head, when he looked back she was gone.

* * *

Ok well there you go, what did you think? It's kind of weird i think. (shrugs) I adore Candy, she wasn't sposed to be in here originally but she just pushed her way in and wouldnt leave the pushy tart. Also alot of this went differently then i wanted it to but what can you do, when muse finally gives me ideas i try not to argue with her cos she'll end up taking them back.

Review.

Phoenix


End file.
